Vagineer/BLU Vagineer
The '''BLU Vagineers' are an incredibly powerful variant of their species, represented by only a handful of known individuals. They were presumably created by retired YouTube user Mssnor. Personality and Behaviour BLU Vagineers usually act much more rationally than their RED brothers, but that does not mean their logical actions are meant for doing good things. They are rather serious and often think carefully before they act. Moreover, the BLU Vagineer usually are much more talkative than their fellow RED mutants. Powers and Abilities The BLU Vagineer display both frightening physical prowess and high intelligence in battle. However, they usually prefer to avoid fighting, even though thanks to their abilities they are some of the most deadly inhabitants of the TF2 Freak World: *They are much stronger physically than any other variant of the Vagineer. They easily destroy and dismember most of their victims, as well as being incredibly resistant to most conventional means of dealing damage. *They are also able to regenerate any lost limbs quickly. They are, however, apparently unable to regrow and duplicate if they have been gibbed into many parts, unlike their RED cousins. *The BLU Vagineer can emit Hypersonic Scream, an earth-shattering and head-exploding soundwave attack which deals heavy concussive damage. The technique also causes great knockback. *Certain BLU Vagineers are capable of initiating a Self-Übercharge, greatly enhancing their physical fitness and durability for a short period of time. *Their level of intelligence is much superior to that of most of the other members of the species. They have superb engineering skills, and are capable of building complex contraptions (which are usually turned upside-down) or robotic minions. Faults and Weaknesses *Their status as one of the most deadly Monsters has caused some of them to become cocky. As such, when they believe they have dealt with a target, they might be easily tricked and ambushed. *Like the other members of the species, they are not immune to special abilites or unconventional but effective attacks. *They are also vulnerable to repeated usage of brute force. They can regenerate lost limbs, but cannot recover from wounds caused by blunt trauma unless their appendages are separated from the main body. Trivia *Even though the exact date of creation is unknown, this type of Vagineer is indisputably the first BLU TF2 Monster, with its debut at least as early as 9 October 2009. *There are a few notable BLU Vagineers: **The most infamous BLU Vagineer is the Bugler, the master of the powerful Snyphurr. **Another well-known BLU Vagineer is the Mastermind, an evil schemer and the superior of Team ZOM and Robosol. **The third notable specimen is Mssnor, an erratic TF2sona of a retired YouTube user and the archetypal Vagineer. **There might be several more different BLU Vagineers, but in most cases it is nearly impossible to determine which one appeared at a particular time, whether there are a couple of them responsible for all the recorded encounters or a higher number participating in a single event each. However, it is known that their number is dwindling, as some of them have been killed off while no new specimens seem to appear. Notable Videos *a video starring Bender and Mssnor *''The Snyphurr Saga'' *Pystrich pursues Heavy *DON'T FEED VAGINEER **DON'T FEED VAGINEER 2 *Soldine vs. Vagineer *Seeman vs. Vagineer *''TF2 Freak Fight, Painis Cupcake VS Vagineer *A Party of Freaks - part 1 *Operation: Vagineer *Painis Cupcake's Revenge'', Part 3 *Vagineer: Origin (Flashback) *Burnro VS Vagineer *Vagineer/RED Vagineer (Cameo) Category:BLU Team Category:Butchers Category:Cannibals Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Engineers Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Vagineers